It is known that display unevenness due to a manufacturing variation is generated in liquid crystal panels and display panels such as an organic EL. For example, it is known that the display unevenness due to a film thickness of an alignment film, the display unevenness due to an aperture ratio of a color filter (or a black mask), and the display unevenness due to an in-plane variation in brightness of a backlight are generated in the liquid crystal panel.
For this reason, at a manufacturing stage, a correction table for reducing the display unevenness is generated based on display unevenness data obtained by measuring the display unevenness of the display panel, and the correction table is stored in the display panel. The display panel can perform display in which the display unevenness is reduced by correcting the display data for displaying video based on the correction table.
Measurement of the display unevenness is performed by capturing an image of the display panel that displays a predetermined image using an capture device (for example, a CCD camera). At this point, moire is included in the captured image when a pixel pitch of the display panel is different from a pixel pitch of a CCD image sensor of the CCD camera. When the correction table is generated based on the captured image including the moire, the display unevenness cannot be accurately corrected.
PCT International Publication No. 2014/050222 discloses a method for disposing the display panel and the capture device at a predetermined relative angle in order to shift a spatial frequency component of the moire out of a region where the spatial frequency component of the display unevenness exists.